Fading Dreams
by 104 Love-Sick Ravens
Summary: My view on how things in One Piece would be if someone died. A short series of drabbles. WARNING: Character(s) Death
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece**

Shanks was drunk from yet another party.

_That was some good sake..._

He stumbled along the shore of the island The Red Hair Pirates had stopped at for the night. In his remaining hand was a half empty bottle of sake. His bleary eyes scanned the beach until of a spot of yellow and red caught his eye.

The bottle thumped onto the sand and its expensive contents stained the beach. Shanks ran down the shore, instantly sobered by the sight in front of him.

Luffy's Straw Hat

Shanks himself had given the hat to Luffy. Gol. D Roger had owned the hat before passing it onto Shanks.

With a shaky hand Shanks picked the hat up. Bright scarlet droplets were splattered on it's surface. Shanks sank to his knees as silent tears fell.

Last he had heard about Luffy was that he was closer to the One Piece than Whitebeard had ever been.

A sob racked Shanks chest.

_Luffy..._

There was no mistake. Luffy was unable to complete his dream and had returned the hat.

_Baka... You weren't the Pirate King yet..._

Their Captain had walked off a little while ago. They had continued partying until, suddenly the crew's smiles fell from their faces. An anguished cry echoed into the otherwise silent night. Lucky, Yasopp and Benn were the first ones on their feet. The others swiftly followed. They soon came upon their Captains huddled figure in the sand and spied the straw hat, they too called out their grief.

Two things everyone on that beach knew.  
One Luffy was gone.  
And, two he had left with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I** **don't own One Piece**

Something was going to happen today. Koshiro felt it deep within himself. A dark forbidding presence that settled itself in his stomach. His mind flashed to the boy who was like a son to him.

_Zoro..._

Koshiro was so proud of him. Zoro had lived on and carried Kuina's dream with him. The words he had spoken to his pupils were true. As long as Zoro carried his sword proud and true, it didn't matter what kind of man he was.

As he walked over to his main dojo. He thought about what he had heard about Zoro. He was apparently still traveling the world with his captain. Still searching for Dracule Mihawk. In Koshiro's heart he knew that Zoro would not rest until he had claimed the title 'Greatest Swordsman'.

It was about noon when Koshiros class was interrupted by a knock. Koshiro gracefully rose and opened the screen door with a polite smile. "Hello. How can I help you." His smile vanished when he saw a marine at the door. The marine wasn't a big time admiral or anything like that, he looked like a generic grunt. What had shaken Koshiro and made him understand the sick feeling he had this morning was what rested in the marines hands.

Meito Wadō Ichimonji

The marine looked disgusted by what he was carrying. A famous pirate's sword, in his opinion they should have just melted it down. The order had come from the very top though. Someone ranked very high had gone through a lot of trouble to return the sword. The marine handed the sword roughly to Koshiro.

"I hope your other students come out better than this one did. Pirate scum..."

Koshiro shot a glare most did not know he was capable of at the marine."You would do kindly not to talk about my son like that. Unless you want to die right now."The marine took a shaky step backwards. With one last look at the cowardly marine Koshiro turned back inside and closed the door. He faced his curious students and dismissed class for the day. He then returned to his personal quarters.

On Wadō rested dried blood. A note was also attached to it. The note read simply. 'He lived fearlessly. He also died at the hands of his own sword. Sorry for your loss.' The note was unsigned. As he read the note Koshiro dropped Wadō. Those damn marines hadn't even had the decency to clean the sword. A few flakes of blood had come off onto Koshiros hands. In his hands rested the blood of his son.

Koshiro sank to his knees and let his grief flow out. "Why? First I lost Kuina and now Zoro! Why must my children be taken away?! Why do they deserve this?!" Koshiro's tears dripped onto Wadō and brought the blood back to life. The red liquid rolled down the swords length. It made the sword look like it was crying too.

"Kuina...You're weeping too aren't you? I'm so sorry. For everything. I tried to make it up through Zoro but..." Koshiro broke off as another sob racked his chest.

Koshiro didn't leave his room for 6 days. On the seventh day he gazed at his students. His eyes were sunken in and his hair had gone completely gray. "Every single one of you. Promise me something. Promise me that you will complete you're dreams. Don't leave them unfinished like he did. I forbid you to die until you complete your dreams." His voice was shaky and hollow. Deep inside he knew he was requesting a silly thing but, the pain and grief were just to strong. 8 months later he passed away with Meito Wadō Ichimonji gripped tightly in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I seriously danced around the house when I saw I had 2 reviews. I now understand how all those authors feel. Thank you especially Shrinkhead13 (my fist review like ever! XD) and Crazydoglover (who gave me the inspiration to write this chapter ^^) Well here's the third chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. No matter how many dreams I have that I do...**

Something was missing. Zeff quickly stood up and searched the dining hall. Everyone seemed content. Pirates and Marines alike were happily enjoying the food. It was a rare sight on the sea restaurant, Baratie. For once the cooks were silent. It was almost as if they sensed the missing presence too.

Zeff's mind flashed to his prized pupil. (Not that he'd ever let him know that.) Sanji was in every sense amazing. (Again not that he'd let him know that.) For the next week and a half after Sanji had left to find the All Blue, Zeff had woken up and felt an emptiness wherever Sanji wasn't.

In the kitchen no one fought with Patty and Carne over how bad their cooking was. No one flirted with every female customer that walked in. No one called him 'Geezer' quite like Sanji. And no one was his 'Brat'.

Without realizing it, life around the Baratie had become solely centered around him. No one truly realized how much Sanji had invaded their hearts until he was gone. Zeff remembered how long it had taken to break the habit Carne had of throwing out any customer who asked where 'That handsome blond server went?' It was even harder to stop Patty from killing them with shouts of, 'He's a chef!' and 'No one needs his shitty cooking in their stomach!'

Zeff was knocked out of his memories by a shout from the kitchen. Most of the customers didn't even look to see what was happening. Zeff sighed, this happened too often. Or maybe not often enough since Sanji left...

As Zeff entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Carne knocked out with what looked like a pan of burnt food scattered around his head. Patty was panting heavily but soon went flying when Zeff knocked him across the counter. "PATTY! Do we have any servers missing, heck even any cooks?" As Patty struggled to sit up he sweat dropped at Zeff's lack of concern for Carne. He turned his head as he mentally counted the number of servers. No one was missing. Yet another thing that had changed since Sanji left. No servers had quit since the fight with Don Krieg. Patty struggled to quell the pain and anger he felt rise up at the thought of Sanji. _That jackass. How could he just leave us? _Patty shook his head. He did understand. Sanji had to follow his dreams. No one had the right to stand between him and the All Blue. "Well, San- No sir. Everyone is here." He had been about to say that Sanji was missing but had caught himself at the last second. He grumbled a few words under his breath. Zeff kindly choose to ignore him.

Even though everyone was here the empty feeling didn't leave Zeff. Zeff waved his hand at the cooks and walked back upstairs to his room without a word. Everyone stared at his retreating figure. Patty's thoughts were occupied by the thought of Carne. The poor guy had mentioned that Sanji's soup would have been clearer than Patty's. Around Patty it was an unspoken rule not to say that name unless you wanted to be punched. It was strictly forbidden around Zeff. On the Baratie it was almost as if Sanji had never only proof was a hand-drawn WANTED poster, lying forgotten on top of a barrel.

Zeff was simply lying on his bed staring at the spot that the Straw Hat kid had shot a cannonball through. He was still reminiscing about the past when another shout stopped him. This time it was from outside. Zeff ran down the stairs as fast as his crippled leg would allow him. As he threw open the door leading to the ocean his eyes landed on a face he never wanted to see again. Gin.

Patty was already outside. Carne was nowhere in sight. "Mr. Zeff." Zeff's blood chilled at Gin's tone. Gin was a pirate. Very rarely would he refer to someone as 'Mr.'. Something was wrong. The empty feeling grew. It was no longer contained within his chest. Like a virus it had infected his lungs, hands, remaining foot, and mind. Zeff's breathing became labored and his palms became moist with sweat. His toes curled and his mind seemed to slow down. All of this happened before the devastating news even came out of Gin's mouth.

"I'm sorry- The Marine-. Sanji he-. Shit, I don't know how to say it!" Tears fell down his face and his strong deep voice wavered. Patty took a step back already guessing what Gin was trying to convey.

"Sanji, he- he's gone. A marine from high up told me to tell you. He was alone. He caught me and told me that if I don't sail back to East Blue and inform Red Leg Zeff of his sons... he would kill me."

Gin stumbled over the word 'death' and sank to his knees. "I don't know how he went, the marine didn't tell me...but he did give me this note. He said not to open it. That it was only for you." Gin shakily handed the note to Zeff who had not changed his facial expression. Patty was collapsed onto the floor, sobbing hysterically. Zeff cast one look at the chef and them turned on his heel. He stood in the middle of the dining area and shouted to the heavens, "EVERYONE OUT! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 15 SECONDS, I'LL KICK YOUR FILTHY ASSES!"

As most of the customers scrambled to get out of the floating restaurant, three marines who thought they were big shots refused to leave. One of them walked up to Zeff and sneered at him. "Make me, old geezer." Zeff's finally broke.

"Only," He swung his left leg into the mans face,

"My son," He then pivoted to ram his peg leg into the seconds guys knee cap. When he heard a sickening crack and pop combination he laughed.

"CAN CALL ME THAT!" He rounded on the third guy with fury evident in his eyes. The last marine shook in his spit shined boots and ran out of the Baratie. Zeff sank to his knees. "Shit. I wasn't supposed to fight with my legs anymore." This was when Carne came out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion. "Zeff! What did you do!?" Zeff's eyes no longer were filled with anger, but a deep sadness that Carne had never seen before. In Zeff's eyes showed a tiredness that did not belong to a man of Zeff's age. "Carne, Sanji's dead." Zeff said this with such pain and anguish that Carne instantly broke down. A man who had lived trough more physical pain than most, was reduced to a quivering pile on the floor by three words. Silently Zeff rose and left his chef's to grieve. He entered Sanji's room for the final time. "Brat, why did you have to go? Was All Blue worth it? I hope it was, I truly do."

***MONTHS LATER***

Patty and Carne both continued work but nothing was ever the same. A deep pain now replaced the emptiness.

Gin left after he delivered the news. No news has been heard about him yet.

Zeff's injuries to his leg were more serous than anyone thought. After the fight with the three marines Zeff started to feel increasing pain in both of his legs. A doctor was soon called in. Zeff only had 3 months to live. He never read the note given to him. There was no need to. He knew what Marine had sent it to him and he felt to obligation to acknowledge him. Zeff's final words described the pain and sorrow that had remained firmly rooted in his chest since Sanji's departure from this world."Goddammit! I know my brats in All Blue! He wouldn't ever give up on his dream, even in death!" Zeff died shouting these words hoping that somehow, however unlikely, Sanji would hear him. Where ever he was...

**AN: Oooo, could that be the same high ranking marine form Zoro's death? I didn't really like the ending on this one but i couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if it sucks! Also please review, i love to hear what you guys think. I'll do something special for whoever can guess who the marine is! Probably include you in my other story 'Riley's Dream: One Piece.' If you love Usopp and are a fan of not-so-funny jokes you should check it out. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the semi-long wait. I'm in the process of moving, so yea. Anyway here is the fourth installment of Fading Dreams and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece. So many things would be changed if I did... T ^ T**

Kaya was jolted awake by the bile that rose to her mouth. She leaned away from her desk and turned towards the smooth wood floor. The mess lay on the floor, smelly and a constant reminder that she wasn't like normal girls. She closed her eyes sadly and brought up a mental image of her favorite hero. Usopp. He had always been there. Whether in the tree her bedroom window faced or courageously battling Kuro for her life.

She numbly stood up to find Merry and ask him to clean up the puke.(*) As the descended the grand staircase a shot of pain entered her gut. She sank to her knees and pressed her head against the white marble railing of the staircase. She waited for the burning acid to escape once again but it never did. She blinked confusedly, and stumbled back onto her feet. "Merry?" Her soft voice echoed in the huge mansion. A half-asleep Merry emerged from a small side door. His feet were bear and they padded noisily into the foyer. "Yes, Miss Kaya?" Kaya quickly ran down the rest of the stairs and tackled Merry. "Miss Kaya, what's wrong?" Kaya buried her head deeper into Merry's fur like chest. Truth be told she didn't know what was wrong. She just had this horrible feeling. A feeling she got when she was about to throw up. Only she never did. The acid tasting substance never rose up her throat. So she was stuck, confused and expectant.

Merry still didn't understand what was wrong with his mistress and she wasn't disclosing any information so he deftly lifted her up in to his arms and walked, too calmly for the situation, up the stairs. He laid her down on her soft bed and sat in a wooden chair until she quieted down and fell asleep. He held her hand the whole time. Once her breathing became even he stood, cast one final glance at the sleeping Kaya and left the dim room.

Kaya woke the next morning too the sound of birds singing and the sun bright on her face. She got dressed in her usual routine and headed downstairs for the breakfast she knew would be waiting for her. When she reached the foyer she was greeted with the pleasant sight of, Pepper, Onion, and Carrot. "Hello, Miss Kaya." She sweat dropped. Somehow they were always in sync and so polite. "Hi, boys. Are you over for breakfast?" They nodded all together and she sweat dropped again. The four of them walked into the dining room and sat in their usual spots. Kaya at the head of the table, Pepper seated to her left with Carrot next to him, and Onion and Merry on her right. They were half way through breakfast when there was a hard knock on the front door.

Merry excused himself to get it. He told everyone to stay seated and left the room. The other four all shared a look and then crept out and peeked around a corner. Who was standing at the door excited and scared Kaya at the same time. Monkey D. Luffy.

He was talking to Merry when Merry suddenly sank to his knees with his head in his hands. Luffy just stood there. He then spotted Kaya but quickly turned his head away. Kaya shakily walked out from behind the corner and approached Luffy. Luffy still wouldn't meet her eyes. "L-Luffy what are you doing here?" He suddenly embraced her in a hug. "Kaya, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I was the Captain...I should have saved them! DAMN IT! Kaya, everyone is dead." Kaya's eye's widened and harshly pushed Luffy away. He stumbled backwards and she could she the pain and regret in his eyes. She numbly noticed that his hat was missing.(*) "No. Usopp can't be dead." Her voice was strong and defiant. Luffy's black eyes turned angry. "YES HE IS! IT MY FAULT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY USOPP, NAMI, ZORO, BROOK, FRANKY, ROBIN, CHOPPER, SANJI, they're all dead... Kaya I couldn't protect them. I was the captain, it was my job and I couldn't protect them..." Even though Kaya didn't recognize some of the names she still realized that his voice was lost. It didn't know what to feel. A part of it sounded angry, another guilt-ridden, and yet another so filled with hurt the listener cringed.

That's exactly what she did. She felt his anger and his guilt and his pain. And she absorbed it. She decided to share his feelings. So when Luffy, got that fire in his eyes, she too became angry. Angry at whoever did this, but never angry at Luffy for failing to protect his crew. When he got that far-away look. She would think about all she had lost and regret all the things she never told Usopp. But most of all when those days came where he didn't think he could live with the pain. She would take some of his pain and together they would endure the grief.

She expressed all of this in a single movement. She moved forward with confident and sure strides and she took the saddened captain in her arms. She felt his tears land on her shoulder and she patted his back awkwardly. After the initial shock Luffy returned her embrace. Then Merry stood and wrapped his soft arms around the both of them. Onion, Carrot, and Pepper also walked over. They had heard everything from Luffy. They, too, had lost their captain. The man who they had looked up to. Yet they sniffed up the snot running down their faces and joined the slowly growing group hug.

The six shared their grief and just by a little the pain and lostness softened, but never went away...

**AN: 1(*)for lack of a better word...**

**2(*) In the first chapter Luffy is dead. None of the chapters are connected except for the mysterious Marine. (or maybe not so mysterious?)**

**Speaking of Mr. Note Giver he did not make an appearance this time. Maybe he was on vacation... Also I know it may look like a Kaya and Luffy thing going on. I assure you it's not. They are JUST grief buddies. I'm also kind of disappointed in this chapter. I loved the Sanji one and this one had like nothing to do with Usopp...I don't know I just don't feel accomplished. I'm rambling. So sorry and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

The straw hatted boy stumbled once again on the rocky surface. He pushed himself harder. If he didn't get there in time...The thought was instantly banished from his mind. He would save his nakama. There was no question.

A harsh and forbidding wind blew around the eight sullen creatures. The first one in line was a moss headed man. He tried to hold his head high and look proud. He was the one who never showed fear. If he wavered then the other seven would completely break down. So he jutted his chin out and morphed his already bloody and bruised face into his infamous demon grin.

The boy was halted in his rescue attempt by marines. His mind didn't register how many of them there were and he didn't care. "GEAR SECOND!" His body instantly heated up and his movements became faster. His nakama were waiting for him...

The second one in line had her head lowered in sorrow. Her orange locks were matted with blood and grit. Her once bright eyes held nothing. If the eyes were doors to the soul, her soul was a barren and desolate desert. She slowly lifted her head and stared at the jeering crowd. The light that had been missing for so long came back and she became herself once again. She proudly raised her head and smiled flirtatiously.

On the horizon he could see the massive crowd of people. He tried to push himself even harder but his legs gave out from under him and he hit the ground. He tried to stead back up but his body wouldn't listen and he slumped back down. From this distance the faint cheers of the crown reached his ears. His family was in danger.

The long nosed boy who was third in line was shaking. He wasn't shaking because of the cold, or the anger that so visibly showed on his face, and for the first time in his life his thin body didn't quiver from terror. Truth be told he didn't know exactly why he was shaking. He just knew that a place deep within himself was empty. He didn't know what had once been in it, only that when it was full he had felt happy and tiny bit braver. So he called up the faintest traces of that feeling and grinned bravely.

A single tear fell down the muddied cheek of the straw hatted boy. More tears fell after the first and a ragged sob racked the young boys chest. He didn't let the pain that stabbed within him every time he thought of his friends stop him. Instead he used the pain to push himself up and drag his tired muscles towards his goal.

The fourth one in line concealed the shiver that went through his beaten body. The marine beside him jabbed at him with a bayonet and ordered him to go faster. He laughed bitterly in his blond covered head. When the eight of them had been captured he had tried to fight back. The marines broke his left leg because of it. His suit was stained with a grainy substance. He had no clue what it was but it bugged the hell out of him. He laughed for real this time and grinned. Then, true to his nature, he shot a wink at all of the women in the hatred filled crowd.

The boy was unable to stop the river of tears that flowed so gracefully down his face. He knew that the precious time he had spent lying on the rocky ground had cost his nakama too much. If he didn't get there soon his nakama would...he couldn't complete that thought without going crazy. That was a future that couldn't ever be allowed to exist.

The fifth one in line couldn't manage to hid his tears. They flowed freely. They left wet trails in his already matted fur. The crowd far below him threw rocks at him and called him a monster. Others called him a coward and still some chose to quietly glare at him. He thought of how everyone else was brave even in this situation, and he tried to be like them. He sniffed hard and his tears finally slowed to a halt. His long lashed eyes sparkled with a long forgotten happiness and he showed his flat teeth in a bright grin. The crowd laughed at him and pointed, he didn't care. He let the vague memorie of sunshine and happy times over take him.

He slipped once again, and barely registered the fact that a gash had opened on his head. The blood dripped steadily into his right eye, but he ignored it. When he started to see red, he closed his eye. But not once did he falter in his limping strides towards his crew.

The raven haired woman who trudged as the sixth one stared straight ahead. She didn't blink because she wasn't really there. Her mind was else where. Images of a time not so long ago when she had been in a very similar problem. She remembered how her nakama had come to save her. None of them could save her now. She wouldn't wish for them to either. So she continued to stare ahead and ignored the cruel words the millions of people watching threw at her. None of that could hurt her. A pain even deeper had already torn her apart. No one noticed when her lips curved upwards slightly and the strangest laugh escaped from her beaten form.

The scar under his left eye tingled. He carried on though. Only sparing a second to ponder the reason. His short thoughts were interrupted by the sudden increase of noise from the crowd. He panicked slightly and for a final time tried to move faster. This time he didn't collapse but he slowed down considerably and brought a hand to his side. He had used Second Gear too many times...

The seventh one was a tall cyborg who hung his head. Even though he knew that he couldn't go like this, defeated and humiliated, he couldn't draw forth the great reserve of pride that he had held dignity and less-than grace. All of his bright energy had disappeared. Not because he was empty but because nothing was bright anymore. The sun would never shine again. The birds would never sing again. The dreams of his friends would never be voiced again. Still a single ray of sun shone through the dismal gray clouds and he lifted his head. A ghost of his 'SUPER' smile graced his dented in face.

The boy had finally reached the outskirts of the huge crowd. No one paid any attention to him. They were too busy yelling insults and taunts at the eight pirates in front of them. He pushed harshly through the throng of people and ignored the angry protest and indignant shouts of anger.

The final and eight one in the line was an afro-ed skeleton. He watched in minor amusement and regret as the crowd drew back from him. A piece of garbage rattled off the back of his head and a half-hearted 'Yohoho' escaped his bony lips.(*) A place he thought had shriveled up and died along with his body long ago ached. It hurt with such a fury that he didn't know how to react. Should he laugh it off? Crumple to the round and sob what little sorrow wasn't already expressed on his face out? Or maybe he should just hold his head up high and show that wide toothy grin. He decided this was best and did exactly that. He barely noticed when the crowd shrank back even more but continued to grin widely.

The straw hatted boy had made his way to the front of the mass of people. He gazed upward where his eight nakama kneeled proudly. It was all his fault. Because of his dream, his precious nakama were going to vanish from this world. More tears escaped his eyes and an agonized sob tore it's way out from his lungs.

The eight prisoners all thought among the same line. They had been asked for a final request and each had answered to not see the others die. The only solution the marines could come up with was to execute them all at the same time. So they had the platform extended and had a special sword made just for this horrendously special occasion. It was long enough that when the executioner swung the light of their eyes would vanish simultaneously. But the pirates had a plan before they left. They all knew that there captain would try t save them. They knew he wouldn't succeed. They knew it would tear his soul out and torture him in unspeakable ways... So they had a few final words to say to him. The first one began,

"Zoro!"

Then the second,

"Nami!"

Then the third,

"Usopp!"

Then the fourth,

"Sanji!"

Then the fifth,

"Chopper!"

Then the sixth,

"Robin!"

Then the seventh,

"Franky!"

Then the eight,

"Brook!"

Then all together their voices rang true and strong,

"We are the members of the Straw Hat Pirates. Our captain is Monkey D. Luffy and he is the Pirate King. He has obtained the One Piece. We have proudly help him accomplish his dream and do not regret a second of it."

And as the blade gleamed closer and closer their final words echoed into the now silent air.

"LUFFY, KEEP FIGHTING!"

******(*) I couldn't resist...SKULL JOKE (maybe...)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece.  
**

**AN: I cried so hard when I wrote this. I was listening to Jumper by Third Eye Blind and somehow I connected it with this. Don't ask me how, I'm crazy. **_SPOILER:I know it's a little bit like how Ace-sama died, but i liked hw it turned out so oh well. _**I think the ending could be a little better but... This might be the last one for a while cause I'm gonna focus on my other story. Ummm, i think thats it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Kureha cast her glance once more towards the lifeless form of a small blue nosed reindeer.

No, he wasn't dead, but some days Kureha believed he would be better off if he was. The sight of him shuffling around everyday, never smiling or uttering word bothered her deeply. She remembered the day he had shown up at her door step, teary eyed and bloody like it was yesterday...

In fact it had happened over 10 years ago. He was supposed to be traveling with those pirates, the Straw Hats. Instead a soft, feeble knock had sounded from the front door. Kureha had mumbled and muttered about the damn villagers always needing something.

"I swear. Those people get injured more than a blind, no-legged lapahn during avalanche season."

She yanked opened the door and was ready to say something unpleasant when the small, beaten, and emotionally wrecked reindeer fell into her threshold.

"C-Chopper?"

The reindeer remained collapsed and unresponsive so Kureha dragged him, as gently as she could, into the operating room. She lifted him onto the cold metal table and checked him for serious wounds. She found none, but his hat was torn and blood stained and huge patches of fur were missing. Her apprentice had gone something hellish.

She applied salve to the minor and major cuts and removed his precious hat. She went outside to clean it and succeeded in getting most of the scarlet stains off. Somethings though, no matter how hard she scrubbed or picked or even tried to cut, wouldn't come off. One of these 'things' was a jagged white piece of what looked like...bone. The edges were sharp and no matter how hard she tugged it only embedded itself deeper into the soft fabric. She sighed and turned to the next thing.

A dark stain she had originally thought to be blood splattered the rim of the top hat. She sniffed it hesitantly, only to discover it was a drink rarely found on Drum Island. Cola. She frowned and looked towards the sky. Small snowflakes drifted down and landed on Choppers treasure. She brushed them off and turned her attention the stains she was sure was blood.

There were six in all but the strange thing was that Kureha couldn't get them off. All other stains went away with a certain amount of scrubbing but these didn't.

The bone...the cola...and the six blood stains...with Chopper showing up at her doorstep...

What in the world had happened to her apprentice?

A gasp of pain and the creak of a door knocked her out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around and her widened eyes landed on the tiny Chopper.

He didn't say a word, only walked calmly to his hat and carefully took it from her wrinkled hands. Silent tears slipped down his furry face and landed haphazardly on his treasure. The pain was so evident in everything he did. The way he held the hat. The way his tears fell. Even the way he stayed silent and held his sorrow and hurt deep inside of himself.

Kureha had only heard of this kind of pain. She herself had never experienced it, at least on the level Chopper was. It wasn't the agony that came from broken bones, or the sting of a sword wound, but the anguish that only happened when someone close to you went away. In an instant Kureha knew what had happened.

Those pirates...they went away...

Indirectly they had injured Chopper in a way that would never be healed. Not even a great doctor like Chopper could find medicine or a cure for what he had.

Kureha cried too. She cried for the future Chopper had given up, no, that was _taken_from him. She cried for the pain Chopper felt in his heart, the loss, the emptiness. She cried for anger at herself.

She was the one who chased Chopper away. He had wanted it so bad, to become a pirate, to sail the seas. Because of her he was hurting. The loss was tearing him apart and it was her fault.

Chopper was still crying when he placed his hat atop his head. It didn't fit quite like it used to because of the jagged bone but he didn't seem to notice. He ignored everything, his eyes were blank but silver streams of salt water still fell from them. He had disappeared inside of the castle and had not come back out. Kureha had continued to shed her sadness for Chopper until her hands were blue and her feet were numb. Until the snow reached her thighs and shivers racked her whole body. Then she stumbled to her feet and ignored the slight pain she felt when they cracked opened and bleed. This day was never to be spoken off...

Now 10 years later, Chopper hasn't spoken a word about what happened to his crew and Kureha hasn't asked. He hasn't done a single medical thing since his arrived back and she hadn't asked him to. When the villagers came and saw him, parties were celebrated for they couldn't understand severity of why Chopper was home. No one corrected them.

Now as Kureha lay and sucked in some of her final breaths her thoughts wandered even further. She had lived so, so, so, long. Even she herself had no idea how long she had lived. She only knew that somehow the despair of seeing Chopper broken on the inside had killed her fighting spirit. She hadn't taken a sip of alcohol for 9 years. The sight of Chopper had killed that too...

She was on her last leg. Yet the thought of dying only soothed her. Yes, she knew Chopper would be left completely alone once she died. She also knew that he may finally break down. That he may just give up on life completely. Yet at the same time she knew _her _Chopper was still deep inside.

He sat next to her bed. Face blank. Eyes dull. But a single hoof was held inside of her own hand. And as her skin grew colder and the light slowly faded out of own eyes. The first words in 10 years was spoken. Choppers voice may have been raspy but Kureha ears caught every syllable.

"Doctorine, I'm sorry. I've failed you. I've failed Doctor Hiluluk. I've failed Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook. I've failed you all as a doctor. I have failed my dream."

Kureha smiled despite his heart-wrenching words and accepted the darkness that slowly began to cloud her vision, and when her mind turned fuzzy and everything else faded the smile still remained on her wrinkled face.

She wasn't happy because of Choppers pain, or the way he so blatantly blamed himself. She smiled because by saying those words a sliver of the old Chopper had appeared. _Her _Chopper had honored her long life by using words kept locked away for 10 years. Not the Chopper that sat in self-pity and had blank eyes. The Chopper that smiled, and laughed at the simplest things. The Chopper that dreamed of becoming the worlds greatest doctor. The Chopper that no matter how much she denied, held a very big part of her heart and soul.

It was her Chopper that spoke the last words she would ever hear, and she was so, so, so grateful for that.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece  
**

**AN: I am crying so much right now...I love Chopper! *sob***

**Okay, I couldn't bare to interrupt the middle of the chapter so here it is. Lapahn's are those white bunny/polar bear things on Drum Island. I know the bone part was a little weird but I don't know Brook that well...so I didn't have any other ideas. I think there was something else but I forget now...**

**Anyway! I hope you felt sad (in a good way) and if you have any questions feel free to PM me or ask in a review. *sniffle***


	7. Chapter 7

Aunt tried to hide her tears as the news of her son hit her. It felt as if a knife was being driven deep inside her chest. She finally collapsed as her other children continued to stare at her.

"A-Aunt? What happened?"

The small child reached for the small note that was clutched in the large woman's hand. She willingly gave it up and the child read it aloud, stumbling over the words as he did so.

'Dear Miss Aunt of Water 7,  
I regret to inform you of death of one of your children. He was a member of the Straw Hat pirate crew and I believe you only knew him for a few days. His name was Roronoa Zoro. I am sorry.'

After the note was read the multiple children all began to wail and sob at the same time. They crowded around Aunt and soaked her apron with their salty tears.

Kaku shuddered from horror and anger the source was off these reactions was the note grasped firmly in his slim hands.

'CP9 Kaku,  
One of your rivals has died. I am sorry to pass this information onto you through a note and whether it affects you or not you have the right to know. His name was Roronoa Zoro and he was a Straw Hat pirate. Once again, interpret this information any way you like, I don't really give a damn.'

How could he die like that. Even though Zoro had dealt him a great deal of pain and humiliation, deep inside Zoro had gained a place of respect. Kaku had continued to train even after the incident with the Buster Call. Hoping that one day, if he ever saw Zoro again, he would be able to beat him and prove how strong he really was. Now that chance would never come.

Johnny and Yosaku were just on their way to a routine job when a small slip of paper floated down from the sky. Johnny looked up into the clear sky only to see the small form of a bird flying away. Yosaku paused in his walking to unfold the note and begin to read it. Halfway through he let it flutter to the ground and soon followed it. He sat on the ground, eyes wide, and jaw gaping.

"Hey, Yosaku were you-"

Johnny cut off as he saw his partner in the middle of the road with his mouth open. He spotted the slip of paper on the ground and quickly snatched it up.

'Dear Bounty Hunters Johnny and Yosaku,  
Straw Hat pirate Roronoa Zoro has died. I'm tired of sugar coating these things! Do you have any idea how many death notices I gotta write? Geez. I'm sorry I kinda blew up on you guys. Anyway, Zoro is dead, I regret to inform you and all that crap.'

Johnny barely had time to sweat drop before the terrible news really set in. Zoro, Big Bro Zoro was...dead. Johnny knew everyone died at some point but somewhere deep inside he had believed that Zoro was invincible and so scary that not even death would lay a finger on him. Seemed like Johnny was wrong...just what a crappy thing to be wrong about.

The princess of Alabasta inhaled her fourth cup of wine and slurred her speech once again. The pain had to go away...it just had too. Lying at her sandaled feet was a crumpled piece of paper.

'Dear Princess Vivi,  
Roronoa Zoro is dead. He was a pirate and all that jazz. I'm not sure how he died, but the deed is done. I can promise you though that a marine didn't get to him. I can also promise that he went down fighting, that or he got lost and walked off a cliff. I'm sorry for your loss.'

She quickly moved onto her fifth glass and drowned herself in alcohol again. Mr. Bushido was dead. He had helped save her country. An ache in her heart spread and she cursed the expensive wine for not making her sorrow disappear and collapsed in a drunken, sobbing heap.

Dracule Mihawk scowled when his peaceful afternoon was interrupted by a small flutter of paper landed beside him. The only reason he had come to this abandoned island was to be alone...

'Dear Mihawk, (Mihawk scoffed at the lack of formality)  
The swordsman of the Straw Hat pirates has died. His name was Roronoa Zoro. He claimed to be your ultimate rival, or something. Maybe you'll miss him maybe you won't. My hand hurts from all this writing. Anyway grieve or not, he's dead anyway.'

Mihawk clenched the note in his hand tightly and tried to ignore the small sting of pain he felt within his chest. Truthfully he didn't know Zoro very well but the man had had courage and bravery. Mihawk had truly believed that one day Zoro would surpass him and claim the title as world's greatest swordsman. It seems as if Mihawk had judged wrong...

The white-haired marine puffed on the two cigars in his mouth and exhaled deeply. He had been writing notes all day. His hand was cramped and the pain in his heart wouldn't go away. Even though the moss headed swordsman had been a pirate, he had still saved the marines life. Because of his devil fruit he had been unable to swim so, after a command from his Captain Luffy, he had jumped in and saved his life. In return he had let the pirate go free for one occasion. The memories of Alabasta hurt and seeing Tashigi as she was didn't help his pain. The death of the swordsman had hit her hard...

Signed at the bottom of each of the five death notices was a name. _Smoker._

**AN: You finally know the one writing the notes. SMOKER! Unless you have already guessed it...Oh, Well! I just love Smoker, in One piece it's hard to find a marine you don't wanna push off a cliff but Smoker is one of my few fav/ tolerated marines.**_  
_

**Yes this was another Zoro one. No I'm not a Zoro fangirl. This was originally supposed to be based off of the song 'We Believe' by Good Charlotte but I gave up halfway through..so you have this!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Soft cries of sorrow filled the lonely cell. The young woman was amazed that she still had tears to cry. She had only been here a week but the pain hurt so much. The marines didn't harm her, and her sea stone cuffs weren't too uncomfortable, no, the pain was deep inside.

She closed her eyes for a mere second and the images instantly sprang up to haunt her.

Her crew mates...scattered all around her...dead.

Franky...his body parts were scattered everywhere and a small trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth. The few pieces of metal that were still attached to him were soaked in blood, but not his...

The blood that stained his steel body was Usopps.

She clutched her head in her hands. Oh god, Usopp. The sight of his crimson blood flying through the air as the rival pirates swordsman slit his throat. His blood sprayed everywhere but most landed on Franky, who had been rushing to save Usopp or warn him of the danger lurking behind him. Robin remembered how wide Franky's eyes had gotten and how his tears mixed with his comrades blood. It was horrifying, and the terror only increased when the swordsman began to kick Usopp's slowly dying body.

"This is the strength of the great Straw Hat Pirates? Pathetic! You sniper is a WEAKLING!"

Franky screamed out in rage and took a step towards the pirate who was still kicking Usopp. He didn't get the chance to do anything because Robins captain came flying through the air and viciously attacked the swordsman. Robin and Franky were so focused on Luffy and the tears that were running down his face that neither one of them saw the devil fruit user behind Franky.

"I ate the boom-boom fruit. It allows me to create a bomb out of anything I touch. Including inside of people!"

He then proceeded to lay a single finger on Franky's back. Franky turned around confusedly but halfway through his whole body exploded. Robin gaped and a scream rang throughout the air. Luffy paused in his assault on the long dead man and gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the remains of his shipwright. His crew...his friends...his _family_. Were dying all around him. Three, three of them were dead. Usopp, Franky and Chopper...

Luffy had been fighting alongside the small reindeer when Chopper had popped in the third Rumble Ball. He had screamed at him to not do it, ordered it as a captain even, Chopper didn't listen. He transformed into a huge monster like being and destroyed every enemy and almost hit Luffy too. Luffy tried to not see Chopper as monster when he was like this, but, he truly became one. He didn't distinguish his friends from his foes and nothing was able to stop him. It truly was terrifying.

When the effects finally wore off blood and carnage surrounded the two Straw Hat pirates. Limbs were lying all over the place and Choppers small body was completely covered in the blood of his enemies. Luffy ran over to where he had collapsed but Chopper didn't greet him with a small smile or comforting words. The first tears of the night fell from the raven haired boy's eyes and he got a feeling these would not be the last ones.

His doctor was dead. Luffy picked up his body and held it close. He let the scarlet liquid soak into his vest and blocked out the coppery scent. That is until he saw his long-nosed friend get his throat slit. Until he saw the crimson spray land all over Franky. Until he saw Robin stand there blankly, not moving. The smartest one who was a member of his crew had no idea what to do...this chilled his blood and made him drop Choppers cold body. This is what made him launch himself towards the gloating swordsman and continue to pummel him until you couldn't recognize him as a person.

The sky began to weep too, for with a great clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning the clouds opened up and dropped their tears. The rain fell and soaked the ground and mingled with the salty riverlettes running down the pirates faces.

Now as Zoro and Nami came running towards Luffy and Robin they spotted their friends bodies and Nami would have collapsed if not for Zoro catching her. He kept his tough facial expression on but Robin could see the disbelief and anger hidden in his eyes. He gently set Nami down but she was a quivering, sobbing, heap of a person. Luffy turned away from the sight and spoke the words everyone but the two newest arrivals were worrying about.

"Where are Sanji and Brook?"

Nami broke down even more and fresh tears fell from her dull eyes. Luffy growled and punched the ground repeatedly. With each punch the skin around his knuckles broke more and more until his whole hand was coated in the crimson substance. Every time his fist slammed into the ground Robin flinched and fresh tears fell. She cursed her weakness, her attachment to the Straw Hats. She cared for them _so_much. She loved them more than she had ever thought possible and now they were all dying around her.

Zoro finally stopped his captain from further damaging himself.

"Dammit Luffy! You are the captain! You need to stay strong and fight on! There are more of those damn pirates coming. We need to either run or fight...it's up to you."

Luffy regained some of his fire and grinned. This wasn't his normal grin though. This was the grin that had dragged itself up from the depths of hell. The grin that suggested blood was about to be spilt in large quantities. It sent shivers down Robins back...

"We'll fight! I wanna avenge my COMRADES!"

Zoro looked doubtful but he still drew his swords and prepared to fight the onslaught of screaming men and woman heading towards the remaining Straw Hats. Robin shakily positioned her hands and also prepared to fight. This didn't feel right...

She soon knew why. A spray of warm liquid coated her skin and she reeled back in horror and disgust. A sniper on the other side had shot Nami. Right through the skull. Her brain matter was splattered all over the muddy ground and a feral scream erupted from Luffy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin closed her eyes tight as he charged towards the impeding mass of people. She heard Zoro shout something and the splash of water as he chased after Luffy.

She peeked through her eyelids as Zoro took a hit for Luffy.

The two of them were fighting back to back but as one pirate got too close to Luffy Zoro jumped in front of the attack. A hole was blown right through him. Even from this distance Robin could see her captain shaking and his wide white eyes. His skin was pale and the scarlet color of his crews blood only contrasted more with his skin.

Robin wasn't sure what had stopped her from attacking the whole time but the realization of the fact that Luffy and her were the only ones left snapped her out of it. She crossed her arms and simultaneously snapped every pirates in range spine and neck. She exhaled in relief as Luffy staggered towards her. Eyes still wide and shock written in every jerky movement he made.

When he reached her his old smile was back. The one that made her chuckle. The one that brought sunshine and happiness to everyone who saw it. Only this time the same brightness failed to reach their hearts. The darkness of death and decay was too thick. It hung over their heads too deeply and there was a somber feeling that it would never go away.

"Robin. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. It was my dream that drove...us...to this place. We weren't ready. Maybe we never would have been ready. I don't know and I don't care! Just...just go away. I have to tell everyone about...them... You should go. The Straw Hat pirates don't exist anymore. Looks like they all died, huh? I'm sorry, but you should just leave. I can't protect you and you are not safe around me."

Robin tried to object and insist in going with him but the darkness clouded his eyes and he punched her.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

She was on the ground from the hit but she held no anger towards Luffy. He wasn't himself. The hurt and darkness were taking him over and he had no control. It wasn't his fault...

So that day she left her raging friend behind. She never heard a word about him after that.

Four years later she was captured by the marines where she rots in the cell she is in now. Where the flashbacks of the worst day of her life replay over and over again. Where she waits for her death. She wanted to die so bad at this point. The sorrow of reliving those memories everyday was too much. She just couldn't take it...

The next day Smoker came down into the prison and unlocked her cell door. He regarded her with pity and helped her to her feet.

"Come on. It's time to go."

He didn't say anything else as he lead her out into the surreal world. The sun was too bright. The noise was too loud. The sensations were too strong. The memories came back too fast.

She was lead to a small private platform where a thin executioner waited. He held a single axe that looked like it was made out of sea stone.

She was so ready. She was ready to welcome the numbness of death. Then Smoker delivered the news she had waited for since the day she had left him.

"Luffy...he died yesterday. He was caught and executed. You're the last one to go."

His voice was soft and gentle. She hadn't known that Smoker was capable of such emotions but he showed them nonetheless. A small smile graced her lips. She would get to join up with her crew again. Her family.

Those were her last thoughts as the axe swung down and the world faded away.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

**AN: I guess this was one was kinda Robins...I'm not sure. I kind of wrote it on impulse so sorry if it's not as sad or touching as normal. I'm really tired so I'm not gonna say much. Yay! I want to thank Era Yachi for reminding me I didn't do A Robin, Franky, or Brook single chapter. Thanks again and i hope you guys enjoyed...*yawn***


End file.
